BF
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: AU. Percakapan soal perempuan ini dan itu juga kebiasaan buruk Kise Ryouta memang selalu tak dapat dihindari. Spesial untuk elkyouya.


**BF**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.**

 _ **Warning:**_ **AU, OOC,** _ **typo(s).**_

 **Summary: AU. Percakapan soal perempuan ini dan itu juga kebiasaan buruk Kise Ryouta memang selalu tak dapat dihindari. Spesial untuk elkyouya.**

 **A/N:** _ **sorry for this late request fic. I realized that I couldn't make the description more like you said (and it's one of my weakness), but I tried my best. I'm in WB state now and can't make fic like usual although I force myself to.**_

 **X.x.X**

"Maaf ya," Takao tersenyum lirih, menatap tak enak pada gadis yang baru saja menyatakan cinta padanya. Jelas gadis tersebut terlihat sedih, namun dia tersenyum terpaksa dan pamit undur diri dari sana, meninggalkan Takao yang kini masih berdiri di tempat janjiannya dengan teman dekatnya.

Dia menatap kotak kecil putih berpita merah di tangannya. Kedua ujung bibirnya naik dan didapatinya sebuah gantungan kunci yang tampak mahal dari negeri seberang ketika kotak itu dibuka. "Buang-buang uang saja," gumamnya sambil menatap hadiah tersebut sebelum kotak tersebut dimasukkannya ke dalam ransel.

"Katanya buang-buang uang, tapi tetap ditaruh," sahut seseorang tiba-tiba. Dia yang memiliki wajah di atas rata-rata berjalan menghampiri Takao. Kausnya agak acak-acakan dan bau parfum perempuan yang begitu menyengat tercium darinya.

"Sayang, lagipula gadis itu yang bilang ingin aku memilikinya. Dan ini bagus sekali ngomong-ngomong," netra abu-abunya melirik, menatap penampilan teman seperjuangannya dari SMP yang selalu tak pernah rapi, "habis berkencan dengan berapa perempuan kau?"

"Empat gadis di saat bersamaan," mungkin bagi orang lain pernyataan itu terdengar sombong, tapi di telinganya ucapan Kise Ryouta hanya dianggapnya biasa saja; toh itu memang kebiasaan si _player_ , kencan dengan beberapa gadis sekaligus—yang anehnya tak ada satu gadis pun yang marah.

Mereka berdiri berdampingan dan menyandar pada dinding stasiun. Dua pasang mata berbeda warna iris itu menatap lurus ke depan, ke terowongan _subway_ yang sekitar dua puluh lima menit lagi baru disinggahi kereta bawah tanah yang akan mereka naiki untuk pulang ke rumah. Suara-suara di sekitar mereka cukup berisik karena meskipun sekarang sudah jam enam, masih ada beberapa anak sekolah yang menunggu kereta untuk pulang—belum lagi pekerja kantoran dan sebagainya.

Satu kaleng soda disodorkan oleh Kise tanpa banyak bicara.

Tanpa melihat ke arah kaleng berwarna merah itu, Takao mengambilnya. Dibukanya lalu diminumnya seteguk. "Hari ini kelasku _zonk_ ," ucap si hitam sembari memerhatikan seorang anak yang sedang asyik bercerita kepada wanita yang tampak seperti ibunya.

" _Zonk_ bagaimana? Kuis?"

"Kuis dadakan, ditambah soalnya benar-benar membuatku ingin merobek kertas soal saat itu juga. Dosennya sendiri sedang dalam _mood_ yang tidak baik, kerjanya hanya marah-marah selama dua jam setengah. Anak-anak disuruh kuis tapi dia tetap berceloteh ini-itu membuat kami kesal. Malas aku sama dosen itu," curhat pemilik nama Kazunari itu sembari mengambil tegukan keduanya.

Kise menatap isi kalengnya yang kini tinggal setengah. "Aku tidak ada kelas hari ini—benar-benar tidak ada. Jadinya lusa dan minggu depan aku dapat kelas pengganti. Cih menyebalkan, tahu gitu aku memenuhi ajakan sarapan dengan gadis dari jurusan Akuntansi," dia menghabiskan minumannya.

Helaan napas berat terdengar dari sebelah pemuda tinggi berambut keemasan itu. "Kise, berhenti main perempuan. Pacarmu sekarang ada berapa? Sepuluh, kan? Apa susahnya sih pilih salah satu saja?" protes Takao untuk kesekian kalinya—karena jujur dia memang lelah melihat kebiasaan buruk sahabatnya yang muncul sejak SMA itu.

"Dulu pas SMP kau tidak senakal ini, masih jadi anak baik-baik. Coba lihat sekarang, hampir tiap malam _clubbing_ , minum, merokok juga, main perempuan—oh oke, itu memang urusanmu, tapi untuk hal pacar setidaknya pilih satu perempuan saja."

Pemuda yang kuliah di jurusan Administrasi itu melempar kaleng kosongnya ke tempat sampah terdekat (— _klontang!_ ), untung langsung masuk tong sampah. Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana, menatap orang yang tinggal di lantai yang sama dengannya dengan tatapan datar. "Habisnya mereka yang menggodaku duluan. Kan sayang juga kalau tidak kumanfaatkan. Lagipula aku tidak benar-benar menyukai mereka. Hatiku belum menemukan perempuan yang pas," jawab Kise ala kadarnya.

Takao mengusap wajahnya lelah. Setelah _zonk_ saat matkul pertama dan kegiatan UKM segala macam, tubuh dan pikirannya memang lelah—ditambah lagi kelakuan teman dekatnya yang makin lama makin parah saja.

"Kau—"

"Sekarang aku tak merokok sebanyak dulu, paling hanya lima batang saja—sebungkus pun tidak."

Abu-abunya melirik sang sahabat malas. "Terserah. Mau kunasihati sampai mulutku berbusa juga kalau kau tidak mau dengar ya percuma—"

"Kau sendiri kenapa?" Pemilik nama Ryouta itu memutar tubuhnya. "Setiap perempuan yang menyatakan cinta padamu selalu kautolak. Yang tadi juga (— _kau melihatnya?_ ). Apa susahnya terima saja? Memangnya enak menjomlo? Sudah empat tahun lho kau tidak punya pacar."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak terlalu memikirkan hal tidak penting seperti itu—aku bukan dirimu, oke? Lagipula ada atau tidak ada pacar bagiku sama saja."

"Cih, alasan klasik," dia hampir mengeluarkan rokok dari saku celananya kalau saja tidak ingat sahabatnya benci asap rokok, "buat senang-senang lah. Kau ini tidak mengerti sekali."

Diam-diam suara kaleng menyentuh pinggiran tong sampah terdengar berikutnya. Takao sudah menghabiskan minumannya rupanya.

"Memangnya tidak kasihan pada perempuan-perempuan yang kau pacari? Kalau mereka sakit hati kau bisa kena kutuk lho."

"Halah, tidak mungkin. Aku begini juga karena dulu aku sakit hati, kan. Berani-beraninya pacarku berselingkuh di belakangku begitu saja. Laki-laki itu berani mengambil pacar orang, kenapa aku tidak?—eh ngomong-ngomong, aku tahu pacar laki-laki itu yang sekarang. Kalau kurebut bagaimana ya?"

"Belajar dulu yang benar, baru boleh rebut sana-sini," kaki dibalut celana _jeans_ berwarna biru gelap di sana melangkah menjauh, meninggalkan sang teman yang bahkan belum bercerita sepenuhnya. Takao Kazunari memilih untuk menunggu di barisan paling depan, tepat di depan pintu kaca ganda yang masih tertutup. Masih ada lima belas menit lagi kalau dia tak salah lihat di arlojinya tadi.

Kise yang ditinggal begitu saja mendecih kesal sebelum akhirnya menyusul sahabatnya. "Main tinggal saja. Mau kucarikan pacar—ah tidak, tidak. Kan banyak perempuan yang mau padamu, untuk apa aku mencarikannya untukmu, ya?"

"Kalau kau sudah menemui gadis yang benar-benar kau suka, jangan lupa untuk cerita padaku. Sekalian juga cepat-cepat buang kebiasaan burukmu. Aku tidak suka bau parfummu, parfum pacarmu, dan asap rokok bergabung jadi satu di bajumu—membuatku muak."

Kise tertawa kecil. "Sip, nanti yah kapan-kapan," dan si rambut hitam hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban niat tak niat dari pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Kau ini ...," dan mereka pun terus mengobrol seperti biasanya. Meski terkadang suka saling melemparkan ucapan pedas satu sama lain, bahkan juga nasihat tajam nan menyinggung, tapi mereka tahu kalau mereka tak bermaksud untuk membuat satu sama lain marah. Apalagi jika yang berbicara Takao, Kise yang memang pandai bersilat lidah mampu membalikkan ucapan temannya dengan lihai meski ujung-ujungnya dia kalah telak dari ucapan si pemilik nama Kazunari.

Nada bunyi tanda adanya pengumuman tiba-tiba terdengar, membuat semua orang di sana teralih atensinaya dan segera bersiap-siap, bahkan ada beberapa yang sudah mengantri di belakang pintu sama seperti mereka berdua. Suara dari speaker berkata kalau kereta akan datang sepuluh menit lagi.

 **Owari**


End file.
